White to Black
by BlueRed19
Summary: "I'm not broken. I'm only a little different than everyone else."


_**Thanks for picking out my first SAO FanFiction to read! It means a lot!**_

**_Please read my A/N below too!_**

* * *

**White to Black**

**Prologue**

I felt like a fish out of water. My chest heaved and my heart was nearly bursting through my ribcage. My lungs scream for air as the muscles and organs begged for more oxygen to continue on. I thought that by playing a video game I wouldn't get tired. I guess I was wrong. Dead wrong. This game, this Sword Art Online, felt nearly like real life. But I was getting tired. Lack of rest taking over, I felt my legs wobble below me, giving out as I lost my step. Falling face first into the ground and getting a mouthful of grass I flailed around like that fish out of water. My hands and feet desperately scrambled forward like I was a cat on a sheet of ice. As hard as I tried I couldn't pick myself up.

Damn my legs. I thought this game would fix my problems. Once again I was dead wrong. I was still a broken little girl…

No, wait. No, I wasn't _broken_. I'm not _broken_. Being broken would imply that perhaps I could be fixed. The doctors said my problem couldn't be fixed. So no, I was a different word. _Disabled_ is too extreme. I wasn't some helpless young woman in a wheelchair anymore. I could walk, just not as well as everyone else. I might stumble, fall, need to hold onto things to move, but I wasn't disabled. I am _NOT_ disabled…I'm something _different_. Yes, that's right. I'm just _different_ from everyone else…Still, my thoughts weren't exactly getting me out of my situation I had gotten myself into….

You see, before this game happened, before this Sword Art Online fiasco went down and trapped me here, I was for the most part a normal seventeen year old girl. Wait, that's a lie. I shouldn't use the word normal. How about I put it this way: I was normal from the waist up. I wasn't like this all the time. For a while I could walk like everyone else. I looked like everyone else. But I guess sometimes in an instant things can just…_change_…I was in an accident, a car accident to be truthful. I don't remember much after we got hit, but from after waking up in the hospital bed, I knew I didn't feel right. It took me a while to realize it, but after all the surgeries, screws, metal plates, and stitches constantly being put in and taken out I got the idea. My legs were broken, the nerves, bones, and muscles, so gnarled and messed up that it was painful to walk. I still _could_ walk…if I really tried and worked through how much it hurt. But it pained me so much that soon I just gave up. Not even the braces they gave me helped. They made me waddle like a lame duck. I gave up and cried. I gave up and retreated to my wheelchair…I would never run again. At least, I would never run again in _real life_. Sword Art Online gave me my life back…sort of…Given that I was stuck in this game, being chased down by a party of rather pissed off players, and I still had trouble walking, things were better-ish.

I don't know why, but I still had trouble walking. It didn't hurt or was anywhere near as hard as in real life, yet I think the damaged nerves or the simple fact that I didn't really remember how made the NerveGear connected to my head mess everything up. I don't know how to explain it. It's just a lot simpler to say that in SAO I looked extremely clumsy. But I never told anyone what was really going on…

It didn't take long for those footsteps to catch up with me. I could hear all three of them, those players, furiously coming after me through the Ever Autumn Forest of Floor 53. Their feet crunched against the fallen leaves making them easy to hear with my "Listening" skill. That's the reason I enjoyed being a Thief build type character. Not many people did it, so it made me sort of unique. But I had other things to worry about now. I was still scrambling like a mad-woman on the ground, probably looking utterly stupid. My fingers and toes just couldn't get a grip on the slippery grass. I started to thrash. They couldn't catch me or it could be game over. Every passing second they drew closer and closer. I'm sure they could see my flailing body right about now.

Damn it, come on Miyuki, move your ass!

No luck. What's funny is in Sword Art Online you don't feel pain, just a tingling where someone pierces your back with a spear. What they don't tell you is that the harder you are hit that tingling sensation grows. It certainly wasn't pleasant in any sense. I felt that spear enter through my back, my heath bar immediately shot into the red. My vision started to blur a bit and everything got really dizzy. It sort of felt like I was getting really sick or tired. That one thing that wasn't great about being a thief, you get hit once and you're already in trouble. I heard a faint howl of laughter from the group above me. These guys must really have it out for me I guess.

But, I guess I also need to say it was sort of my fault to begin with anyway. I had no intention of sharing the loot I had gotten from the chest we had found. Yeah sure they might have gotten me there. I wasn't going to risk my own skin fighting those mobs. No way in hell! But I did _most_ of the work anyway, disabling all of those traps and actually opening the damn thing. So, maybe I was a little greedy and sort of a coward…Does that make me a bad person?

That spear vanished from my back. I felt the grip of someone's hand grabbing the collar of my snowy white and grey stripped scarf that I had around my neck. One of them rolled me over. I tried to keep a semi-straight face, in an effort not to show them how low my HP really was. I guess they could tell just by looking at me anyway. Right when that guy looked me in the eyes he knew that I was struggling. I need to work on my poker face it seems.

He looked at his other two friends, each flanking me on the left and right to make sure I didn't try and take off again. They didn't say anything, instead he grabbed at me again, this time grasping both ends of my white and grey scarf. It tightened around my neck. I wanted to scream but nothing came out besides grunts and struggled sputters.

They began moving. Walking forward as a group they pulled me along through the grass and leaves. I could see the trail that was being carved into the leaf-littered ground that my body was creating. Madly, my legs kicked and thrashed as my hands tried to loosen the knot that was around my neck. No dice, nothing. They didn't even ask for their loot; guess they were just going to kill me.

Good job, Miyuki…_Good job_…Look what you've gotten into yourself this time…

Finally the warrior walking to the right of me spoke up. "So, Miyuki…" He began with a laugh. "…You think you can just take off with our loot, eh?"

I felt my rear be dragged off of the grass and what seemed to be dirt or rock. My eyes darted to the right and glared at him through the bangs of my platinum colored hair. He had a smug little grin on his face, one that I wanted to carve off with my dagger…I opened my mouth to spit something back at him but the man dragging me along yanked forward on my scarf. It constricted like a snake around my neck, nearly keeping me from breathing. Guess that was a sign for me to shut up.

He looked at me again and cackled. "Nothing, huh?" His body stopped and his eyes darted forward. I stopped moving forward too. Guess we reached where we were supposed to be going…

I couldn't see jack until the man who had a grip on my scarf pulled me to my feet. Like a leash he still kept a hold on my clothing. If I tried to run he would just pull me back like a little dog. These guys were huge, many times bigger than I was. It didn't stop me from trying though. I ran forward, back toward the forest we had left. But just as I thought, a swift yank was all it took to bring me falling back on my ass. I landed in the dirt with a pitiful "Oomph!"

They laughed at me as if I wear some sort of freak…

Sitting on the ground for a few seconds I really didn't know what was about to happen. But I didn't need to wait long to get an answer. Getting pulled forward again, I fell back to my knees. They scrapped across the dirt and rock, until I felt nothing. _Nothing?!_ I felt my feet drop out from under me. My body fell a few feet until the scarf around my neck turned into a noose. My blue eyes shot open, hands grasping at the ever tightening knot at my neck. Over a cliff edge my body dangled. I could hear the bubbling a small river below. I didn't know how high up I was, but I didn't really think I mattered at this point. Maybe I could survive it if he dropped me. But the intense and burning feeling of fear started to set in!

I was going to die! These guys were going to drop me over this cliff and watch me shatter on the ground below. I was really going to die!

They saw the fear in my eyes. Oh, did they see it! I watched through my ever clouding vision as their faces lit up with glee. Tears started to run down the sides of my cheek. It was sort of the only way I could get any emotion out since I still could just barely breathe much less get a word in. I tried to scream. Nothing. I thrashed toward the cliff edge. Nothing. Whatever I was doing started to make these guys laugh. I didn't know what was so funny…

The one who held me over the edge by my scarf looked at me once and shrugged. He raised his free hand and waved. "See you, Miyuki!" He huffed. Above me his fingers open. I dropped like a rock. The last thing I saw of them as my body plummeted toward the ground below was their group turn their backs and start back into the forest.

Nearly paralyzed I felt my body plummet toward the ground below. The feeling of the wind against the tears on my cheeks finally brought forth a bloodcurdling scream from my lungs. I must've sounded like a banshee as I fell. My body turned, I now stared head on at the ground speeding toward me…It felt like an eternity. This fall seemed to take forever…And then…Nothing…

I felt my head and body hit the rock below with a harsh thud. In that brief instant of a second tried to keep an eye on my health bar. I watched it spike downward into the even darker shade of red. But I couldn't stand it. Blackness took over my vision…

Was I dead?!

* * *

**A/N:**

**So, yes…This was my prologue chapter to my first SAO FanFiction...I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Also, I think there might be room for another OC or two in this story if anyone is interested. ;) Please, PM me if you are. I'd love to share the fun of writing this with new friends! Haha! I'm not making any promises or anything, but you never know!**

**Also, if you need a character like Miyuki to appear in your own story, I'd be more than willing to lend her out if needed. (As long as she is followed in character of course). PM if you need such as well!**

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think!**

**Thanks!**

**(Note, following chapters will increase in length).**


End file.
